Cosmic Control
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: Rally Rya has a strange and mysterious past, or is it the past? Raised by Dartz and the so called 'family' Rally was forced to find and befriend the Pharaoh and his gang. But as the 5 seasons pass, will she realize she's making a mistake?


**Me; And so is the beginning of Cosmic Control!! I've been dying to write this FOREVER!!**

**Rose; And we're all here to join in on your little adventures through all 5 seasons...blah blah blah...**

**Ryou; Aw, come on, Rose. Lightin' up,**

**Bakura; *Sighs* This is gonna be a loooong chapter....**

**Me; It's only the proluge!!!!!**

**Bakura; Forgive me, I meant this is gonna be a looong fic!!!!**

**Me; *Sighs* ANYWAY!! I've made some changes to the actual Yugioh plots and stuff...they're sorta minor but for those of you who do not read or like people changing anything, then I suggest ya don't read dhis fic!**

**Ryou; Rya doesn't own Yugioh.**

* * *

Proluge.

Forgiven yet never Forgotten.

As young Rally and her two friends Alister and Mikey stood in an abandoned building which they used to call home. A part of the roof suddenly began to fall. Mikey and Rally gasped as the roof started to fall above them.

"Mikey! Rally! No!" Alister pushed them out of the way, the three tumbling to the ground. Alister protecting them both from anything that might escape from the stone of the roof.

The oldest, Alister, had short red hair which was messy due to the explotions which took place around them. He had gray eyes filled with sorrow and strangth, he wore a worn out green colored jacket with sleeves reaching a few inchs away from his wrists. A blue-ish t-shirt and worn out jeans with sneakers.

The second oldest, Rally Rya, had short blode hair with tear-drop blue eyes. She wore a navy blue school jacket which was, alike Alister's, worn out and a bit town at the sleeve, she also wore gray jeans and sneakers.

The youngest, Mikey who was Alister's little brother, had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red and black striped sweeter with scream colored jeans and brown shoes.

As the roof fell upon the floor without any of them getting hurt, Alister opened his eyes and saw Mikey holding an action figure known as Dyna Dude. "You still have that thing, Mikey?" He asked, almost surprised.

The three sat on the floor. "Yep." Replied Mikey. "I know it's just a toy, but soon the real Dyna Dude is gonna show up. And beat up all the bad guys!" He held the toy up and smiled.

"No kiddin', so then what's taking him so long to get here and save the day already?" Rally asked smiling.

Mikey held the action figure close to his heart. "Don't worry, he's gonna be here soon." He suddenly gave a sad look. "At least I hope..."

This 'caused Rally to frown, but she suddenly looked up and blinked as Alister stood. "Come on, it's not safe in here anymore. Lets go."

Both Rally and Mikey stood after Alister had walked a foot away.

"But we can't leave now!" Shouted Mikey in protest. Rally nodded, holding her loose fists in a gesture of worry. "Alister, it's to dangerous!" She shouted in worry.

He turned to them with a smile. "Trust me."

=Short time skip=

Alister held onto Mikey's hand while Rally held his wrist as they ran from an allyway.

"Are you sure about this?!" Mikey asked in a shout.

"Would Dyna Dude hide?" Alister asked encouragely.

Rally gave a worried look. "No he would save the day!"

=Yet ANOTHER short time skip=

Alister, Mikey and Rally sat upon a tree long which was surrounded by tents and survivers of the explotions. A few children not to older then Mikey and Rally ran passed, laughing as they cased each other.

"I'll race ya!" One said to the other.

Alister gazed at the rather small locket he held in his hand, there was a picture of his mother which was also rather small.

"Where's mom?" Asked Mikey as he played with the action figure.

"She's gone..." Alister spoke, sadness in his voice.

Mikey looked at his brother. "I know. Where'd she go?" He asked curiously.

Alister wiped tears from his eyes with his loosely held fist, holding tightly onto the small item with his other. "She was captured..."

The boys eyes widened briefly before he looked down. "Oh..."

Alister smiled at his brother, almost sadly but not quite. "But I promise, that won't happen to you. Or you, Rally." He looked over his brother and smiled at Rally, whom nodded and grinned only a bit, sitting quietly beside Mikey. "And soon we'll find mom." He reached behind his neck and undid the lock holding the necklace he wore in place.

"Huh?" Mikey watched as his brother set the locket around his neck, setting it together again to hold.

"But until then - " Alister was suddenly interrupted as a large 'boom' was heard. 'Causing the three to stand in alarm.

"It's the tanks!" Shouted Rally.

"Quick, follow me!" Shouted Alister as he grabbed ahold of his brothers hand and began to run, Rally running beside them. Then the spot they had been in just moments before they had begin to run, was suddenly blown up. 'Causing the three to stumble foreward.

"Help!" Shouted Mikey, who hadn't fallen foreward alike Alister and Rally.

Alister pushed himself off the ground by his hands, turning his head looking to see Mikey. "Mikey!" He stood. "Where are ya pal?!" He shouted as he stood. Rally standing as well, she saw the Dyna Dude on the ground. It's color faded into darkness and now ruined. She ran over and picked the action figure up.

"They took him!" He watched as the tanks road away from them, turned to the others who ran from the tanks. "They got my brother!"

Rally ran over, tears in her eyes as she handed Alister the toy. He dropped to his knees, tears forming in his eyes as he held the action figure in his hands. "Mikey.." His voice held much sadness. He remembered his brothers words.

_"Soon the real Dyna Dude will show up. Don't worry, he's gonna be here soon." _

Alister's eyes sparkled rapidly with misery and sorrow, tears now thickly forming. Rally dropped to her knees beside him, caring at the lose of her friend. Leaning her head against Alister's shoulder.

"Nooooo!!" Alister shouted, his features pointing toward the sky above. "Mikey! Come back!"

"Alister...." Rally sniffed, crying as hard as Alister.

=*Sighs* Yay...ANOTHER frekkin short time skip!!=

Alister and Rally stood near the middle of the so called 'camp', watching as some men in suits talked a few feet away. "Alister...who are they?" She asked, mostly to herself.

One of the men who Alister had seen stepping outside a tank shook hands with another man wearing a pale red suit. "We could'nt have done this without you, Mr. Kaiba."

The said 'Mr. Kaiba' turned from the man and walked toward a helicopter with the words KC upon the side. Stepping into it, Mr. Kaiba shut the door and the driver to the heliopter flew it into the sky. Alister and Rally watching the whole time.

"I can help you Alister, Rally." Spoke a strange voice. 'Causing Alister to turn. "Huh?"

Suddenly, everything went dark and strange smoke appeared around them. Rally tightened her hold on Alister's hand as both turned.

"I know who took your familys away, my children." Spoke the voice again.

"Alister, what's going on?" She whispered to him frightenly, but Alister was at a lose for words. He didn't know either.

Then suddenly a strangely cloated figure appeared. "And if you do as I say, you'll both soon be reunited with them."

"Huh.. We will?" Asked Alister. "Who are you?" He was not only a bit amazed but also curious.

"I'm a friend. A friend who wants to see justice served. By helping you destroy the man who created the very tanks your enemy's used to capture your brother."

Alister went serious. "Tell me! Who is it?"

Rally gasped at the rage that showed in his voice. "Alister..."

"Gozaburo Kaiba." Replied the figure.

* * *

**Bakura;....**

**Ryou; Um....that was....odd....Why did you start with Alister's past....?**

**Rose; 'Cause she's a baka Hikari!!!**

**Me; No, 'cause it has to do with my charactor's past! And just to tell everyone, NO, this story is not about Alister! Or the Oricalcos...in a way! Here, I'll tell you what I SHOULD'IVE told you at the beginning! This is about my charactor's past, YES she worked for Dartz! And YES, it will be mentioned through future chapters, but it won't be fully important until I get to the fourth season!**

**Bakura....that...is...the stupidest idea you've EVER had, Rya....**

**Rose; I agree!**

**Me; Shut up!**

**Ryou; *Sighs* Please review -**

**Rose; And tell Rya how dumb her new story is!!!**


End file.
